


Steven Universe Needs Therapy

by ialsoburneddownthebarn



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Steven Universe Needs Therapy, This isn't really shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialsoburneddownthebarn/pseuds/ialsoburneddownthebarn
Summary: He can't believe this is happening.He just wants this to be over...(Short little work)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Steven Universe Needs Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this kcbskxbjdnd-
> 
> Also slight warning -- an accidental hit is involved.

Steven couldn't tell if he was _high_ or _crazy_. 

His head was spinning, mind running wild. He wanted to roar in anger at the world and harm everyone in his wake. He was _itching_ to tear down the walls, dig his nails into his skin, do _something to make it stop_. 

"Steven?" the person next to him yelped. Connie. This was _Connie._ His best friend, right? Her? That was her???

He couldn't remember. He didn't _want_ to remember. It _hurt_. _Everything_ _hurt._

"Is something wrong? Steven?!" 

"I'm fine!" he snapped, shaking his head. He _wasn't high._ He _wasn't crazy._

It _hurt._

She took a step back. "Do we need to go see the Gems?" 

"No! I said I'm fine, okay?!" he glared at her with blazing pink eyes, and she frowned. "Chill out, man…"

He growled in response. 

_I'm not high_.

_I'm not crazy._

_It_ hurts, _God, it does._

But then it hurt so much he needed to hit something. His mind was _screaming._ He _had to hit something._

And that something turned out to be Connie.

The girl stumbled backwards, surprise and shock on her face. She felt the bloody gash on her face, then looked back at Steven, who reeled. Had he just…?

She turned and ran, not looking back. He guessed she was angry, but his feelings were numb. 

He had to get away from here. He had to get far, far away from here.


End file.
